


It's Just Human Nature (Arthur Morgan x f/ reader)

by arthurmorgansslut



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgansslut/pseuds/arthurmorgansslut
Summary: Arthur gets covered in mud so you make him take a bath, it starts off innocent but takes a different turn...
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 43





	It's Just Human Nature (Arthur Morgan x f/ reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a smut for ya'll because why not

“How about I draw you a bath?” You pulled away from Arthur’s lips, smiling. The two of you had just spent the day gallivanting around Saint Denis looking for leads, but it felt more like a date to you. You decided to spend the night there in one of the fancy hotel rooms. His arms were wrapped around your waist as you sat on his lap facing him.   
“Why?” He questioned, the grip on your waist loosening.   
“Because you’re covered in mud.” You laughed quietly, one of your hands going to his face and wiping some mud off his cheek with your thumb. He didn’t answer. Your brow furrowed.  
“Okay then.” You hopped off of his lap and walked over to one of the chairs, sitting down. “I ain’t lettin’ you kiss me if you’re covered in mud.” You argued, crossing your arms. Arthur looked down and chuckled, his hand coming up to rub his face in frustration.  
“Fine.” He finally caved in, and you smiled, standing up and walking over to the small bathroom. You spotted the luxurious bathtub in the corner, your eyes widening. Unlike the baths you normally saw, this one was white and made of porcelain, with a tap and a drain. You walked up to it, not sure how to turn it on.   
“Arthur, check this out!” You called to him, taking a seat on the edge. He sauntered in and looked at you first, then looked down at the bathtub.   
“Runnin’ water?” He smiled faintly, walking closer. “I didn’t even know that existed.” He analyzed the tap and the drain, mesmerized by the ingenuity. You noticed there was a small nozzle right underneath the tap. You reached over and turned it, causing water to pour out of the tap. You looked at Arthur, amazed.   
“Only in Saint Denis…” You said under your breath, sticking your hand under the water to feel the temperature. It was very warm, to your surprise. You grabbed the plug and shoved it in the drain, and the tub started to fill with water. You poured some soap in, causing it to bubble. After waiting a bit for it to fill up, you turned off the tap and looked up at Arthur.   
“What? Do you want me to strip down in front of ya’?” Arthur joked.  
“I mean, I wouldn’t mind.” You laughed, but turned around. You hadn’t actually been super intimate with him yet, and you didn’t want to come on too strong. You listened as you heard the sounds of his gun belt being unbuckled, and proceeding with a clunk on the floor. You blushed as you pictured what was happening behind you. You heard more items hit the floor, and eventually the sounds of Arthur stepping in the bath.  
“You can turn around now.” He said, his voice grumbly. You turned around, eyes landing on him. You couldn’t help but admire his lean frame and how his strong arms rested on the sides of the bathtub. His hat was off of course, his dirty blonde locks all over the place. You took a deep breath and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and rolling up your sleeves.  
“How do you always get covered in mud?” You giggled, dipping a cloth into the water. You brought it up to his face and gently started wiping the mud off of his chin.   
“I’m not so sure myself.” He chuckled, eyes landing on yours. You used your other hand to tilt his chin up to get better access to his face. You lightly wiped the mud off of the scar on his chin, wondering how he got it. You found it really cute that he had a little patch in his beard that couldn’t grow hair. You continued to wipe his face, getting his perfectly shaped nose and then up to his brow bone. You suddenly clued in to how close your face was to his, your eyes flicking down to his lips for a brief second.   
“We gotta clean that hair of yours.” You said quietly, your hand coming up to brush some of it out of his face, your fingers combing through it. It was very soft for not having been washed in a while. You dunked the cloth in the water and quickly brought it up above Arthur’s head, wringing it out. He closed his eyes and flinched as the warm water ran down his hair and face.   
“That could’ve used a warning.” Arthur smiled, wiping the water out of his eyes.   
“Sorry!” You laughed, grabbing his hair and scrubbing it gently to work the water in. Arthur seemed to be in heaven as you massaged his scalp, and he gave you a look, a different look, than he had previously. You licked your lips as you finished scrubbing his hair, your hands trailing down and resting on the sides of his face. Your stomach swirled as you looked into Arthur’s eyes, his wet hair dripping down his face. You leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, your lips pressing together softly. You pulled away, tasting soap on your mouth. You dunked the cloth back into the soapy water, and started to scrub Arthur’s shoulders and chest. The way his muscles looked, covered in shiny water and bubbles, was one of the hottest things you had ever seen. As you scrubbed his torso, making sure not to go too far down, he started to scrub his arms and legs.   
You decided to take a chance and scrub down to his belly, of course not any further, so you dragged the cloth a bit downward. He didn’t seem to notice, until you felt something hard touch the back of your hand. You quickly moved your hand back up, pretending not to notice, but he knew you noticed. He noticed too. He must’ve really noticed. Both your faces turned red as you processed what had just happened. Were you the reason he was… hard? You looked at Arthur and he was staring ahead.  
“I’m sorry.” You said, trying to ease the awkwardness. After all, you did touch him accidentally.   
“No, I’m sorry.” He replied, eyes not daring to make contact with yours. You had to admit you had been feeling things all day for him, but at least you could hide it.   
“Don’t apologize, it’s just human nature.” You said, eyes glued on his face. Your hands fumbled with the cloth. His head turned and he looked at you, his piercing eyes giving you a look, almost as if he was challenging you. Your lips parted as you pondered over whether you should say what you want to say. Your heart started to beat fast as you leaned in closer to Arthur’s face, your eyes challenging him back.  
“Do you… want me to help you with that?” You whispered in a sultry tone as your lips brushed against his. Your eyes glanced downwards. Arthur let out a barely audible groan as his wet hand came up and grabbed the back of your neck roughly. Your lips crashed together, kissing each other harder than ever before. This kiss was full of lust and need, your mouths pressing so tightly together that your teeth almost grinded on one another's. Your head was empty, the sole thought being Arthur in this very moment. His soft lips moved rhythmically against yours as his tongue darted out, pushing itself into your mouth. You whined softly into his mouth, your hands immediately travelling up to grip his hair. You shifted on the edge of the tub to get closer to him. Flustered, one of your hands started to run down his chest, feeling his soft chest hair underneath your fingertips. Your hand started to go lower, but you were distracted by Arthur grabbing your hair and pulling your head back, exposing your bare neck to him. You gasped as he began to start sucking on your neck, leaving large hickeys as he went down. After a bit longer, you pulled his head away. He looked at you in confusion.  
“I’m helping you, remember?” You said, out of breath, and your thumb quickly swiped over his bottom lip. His face was a combination of frustration and excitement as you slowly dunked your hand beneath the water. You felt around for a bit, but quickly found his member. You grabbed it gently, and Arthur inhaled sharply as your hand slowly stroked it up and down, getting a feel for his size. You were not disappointed. Arthur started into your eyes as you went slower than ever, dragging your hand up to the tip and twisting it as you went down. You noticed his hands gripping the sides of the bathtub.   
“God, y/n…” He groaned, his hips instinctively thrusting upwards to gain more friction. You smiled devilishly and ran your nails gently from the base of his shaft to the tip, causing him to shiver. His eyes squeezed tight as you started to jerk him off faster now, and he let out a low moan as you built up the speed. He suddenly leaned forward, grabbing your face again and pulling you in for a deep kiss, your mouths moving in perfect unison as you continued to stroke his cock faster and faster. Your thumb flicked over the tip, causing him to moan into your mouth. You could feel his breathing get faster and faster, and you noticed how much his hips were bucking up into your hand as you stroked him.  
“Are you close?” You whispered, your lips inches from his. Your other hand was tangled in his hair. His eyes opened and he stared into yours as he nodded.  
“I’m- I’m gonna-” He groaned loudly and his breathing as he pressed his forehead against yours. You felt his cock throb as he released his load into the water. His hips thrusted upward forcefully one last time, and you continued to stroke him as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled away and leaned back against the tub again, calming himself down. You were aching more than ever, your legs squeezed together tightly, longing for him. You let go of his member and pulled your hand out of the water, resting it on the side of the tub.   
“I- uh… woah.” Arthur said, completely out of breath. His face was sweaty and his voice sounded gruff. His hand came up and wiped his face, clearly flabbergasted by what had just happened. You were too. You definitely did not expect it to go down like that. You laughed softly and stood up, grabbing a towel. You dried your hands and arms before tossing him the towel and he began to dry his hair and face. You turned around to grab another towel and you heard the splashing of water behind you. Turning back around, your eyes focused on Arthur’s tall frame, standing stark naked right beside the bath. He had a nice ass. Your cheeks got red again, which you found funny because you just gave him a damn handjob, and now you’re all flustered at the sight of his ass. You made eye contact and tossed him the larger towel. Arthur caught it with ease, wrapping it around his waist and tucking it in. You walked over to him and stood on your tiptoes as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling your bodies close together. You brought your face up to his ear.  
“You owe me one now.” You whispered, letting go of him and walking out of the bathroom.


End file.
